Silent Night
by bigdave
Summary: A little misunderstanding and a black eye brings two people together. a short one shot for christmas. SxA


Silent Night

Shinji was lying on his bed thinking about how things have been going. All the angels have been defeated, third impact was avoided, Shinji's father, Gendo, was in jail along with all the members of seele. Through the closed door, he could hear music playing and Misato wrapping Christmas presents. After all, it was Christmas Eve. He had finished his shopping earlier that day and now he wanted to be by himself after being in the crowds.

As he was thinking, Shinji started to turn over on to his left side when he was reminded that he shouldn't do that by the pain around his eye. Having a black eye just isn't fun. Shinji thought " If only Asuka would let me explain, but I know she won't."

Shinji thought about what had happened between them two days earlier. Shinji had gone with Toji to the arcade for a couple of hours. When he returned home, he saw that Misato had left a note for him to call for carry out for Asuka and himself because she would be home late. Shinji started to go see what Asuka wanted to get for dinner that night when he saw a book laying on the floor in the hallway. He reached down and picked it up. He knew it wasn't his and was sure it wasn't Misato's. As he looked at it, he realized it was a diary and it must be Asuka's.

Just as Shinji was about to knock on Asuka's door, it flew open and an exasperated looking Asuka came flying out of here room running into Shinji knocking him down. Unfortunately, Asuka's diary landed in a way that it looked like it was open and somebody had been reading it.

Asuka looked at Shinji and saw her diary by his hand. "Shinji, I know you are a baka but even I never would have thought you would be so low as to read somebody's diary."

Shinji started to say "But Asuka, I didn't read…" when Asuka grab him by the shirt pulling him up and hitting him with all her power. Shinji landed back on the floor with a thump and Asuka reached down and picked up her diary. All she could say was "Damn you Shinji" as she went back into her room and closed the door.

Shinji's thoughts were broken as somebody lightly knocked on his door.

* * *

After lightly knocking on the door, Asuka Asked, "Shinji, do you mind if I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Asuka come on in." Shinji replied wondering why Asuka wanted to talk to him.

Asuka opened the door and quietly walked into the room. As she did, Shinji just looked at her while staying on his bed. When she got about halfway into the room she stopped and went back and closed the door. Asuka again walked across the room to where Shinji was laying on his bed. When she got next to him, she knelt down on her knees so she could look at him without looking down.

"Shinji, first I need to apologize for what I did the other day. I really didn't mean to hit you like I did and I know you're not the type of person to read somebody's diary, but I guess it was just a normal reaction after seeing somebody holding my dairy and I'm sorry for what I did." "Please forgive me?"

"Asuka, you don't…"

"Shinji, please let me finish what I need to say." Asuka said cutting Shinji off in mid sentence.

"As you know I was out with Hikari and Toji earlier this evening and seeing them walking holding hands made me start to think how I would like to be with somebody. I guess you could even say I was a little jealous of them."

"Also Hikari turned around when I didn't answer a question she had asked me, and I guess she saw that I was looking at their hands. Well she did something I never thought she could ever do."

"What was that" Shinji asked.

"She started to read me the riot act. She keeps telling me that there is a guy for the taking if I would only open my eyes and my heart."

"And just who is this guy, Asuka?"

"She didn't say. All she would tell me is that this person is very close to me."

Shinji put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was thinking about what Asuka had just said, "Hikari was probably talking about me, but she could have been talking about somebody else too."

Asuka saw that Shinji had closed his eyes and she realized this was her chance. Without much thought now she bent over him and kissed him.

Shinji's eyes shot open when Asuka kissed him, but he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and started to enjoy the feelings that was going through him.

When Asuka stopped kissing him, she looked at Shinji and said, "I hope you might accept me for who I am and let me be your girlfriend."

"Asuka, I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend."

"Merry Christmas Shinji." Asuka said and bent down to kiss Shinji again.

Misato just smiled as she stopped listening to Shinji and Asuka. As she headed back to the living room, she started humming along with the music that was on the stereo. _Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright…._


End file.
